Second Chance
by twiinklestar
Summary: SongfictionOneshot to Second Chance by Faber Drive. Will Logan get his second chance or has he ruined his and Dana's relationship forever? DxL


**Second Chance**

Songfic – Oneshot

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but I do own my story.

Rated K+ for language and actions.

_I found the phone  
I must've missed your message  
You got it wrong, It wasn't what your friend said.  
Tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.) _

Logan unlocked the door to room 32. The room was completely empty. There were no signs of his roommates whatsoever. He sat down on the couch and flipped through television channels. Watching every channel for at least fifteen seconds before moving on to the next. He sighed and turned the TV off after finding nothing interesting or mind consuming to watch. The room was silent. Nothing made a sound until- BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Logan raised an eyebrow. He stuck his hand through the crack between the two cushions, pulling out his cell phone. The screen flashed brightly and Logan squinted to read the small printing. _One New Message. _Logan shrugged and selected the 'Listen to Message' option. It was from Dana, his as-of-tomorrow six-month girlfriend. He held the phone to his ear and listened. He didn't expect what happened next.

"Listen Reese, its Cruz." Was the first part of the message. Already he was beginning to get scared. Usually she started her messages with "Hey Logan, its D." or "Hey babe." But never had she called him _'Reese'_. At least not since they had started dating. And it was rare that she ever referred to herself as _'Cruz'_.

"Zoey told me what happened today with you and Priscilla Anthony. And don't at like you don't know about your little make-out session in the Janitors Closet, Logan Jordan Reese. As of now: We're over. Stay away from me if you know what's best for you." Came the rest of the message. Towards the last sentence, Logan could sense the hurt in her voice.

Dana wasn't supposed to find out about that and neither was Zoey. But that made it sound like he was cheating on her. Which in reality is completely incorrect. He would never cheat on Dana! Never! He never kissed Priscilla back. Why would he? He loved Dana to the depths of the ocean and to the end of the world. Priscilla kissed _him._ It was the other way around. It wasn't what Zoey thought and it wasn't what Zoey told Dana. She got it all wrong. It was a complete misunderstanding. Something that could be fixed after a long talk to… right?

Logan paced nervously around the room. He ran his hand through his hair multiple times. He plopped back down on the couch and sighed deeply. What had he done? Did Zoey really see him kissing Priscilla? Did he kiss Priscilla? No. He couldn't have. He loved Dana and Dana only. In fact, he didn't have one single positive feeling towards Prissy Priscilla Anthony. At least he didn't think he kissed back. But maybe he did. But why would he? So many questions ran though his head as he sat there all alone. More alone now than he ever was.

He had to make it up to Dana. He wouldn't let her go so easily. But right now she needed time. He knew that. But the time Dana needed could be forever. She said that she never wanted him to come near her ever again. What could he possibly do?

In the past two weeks, Logan had stayed in his room sulking. He didn't eat nor do anything. He just lay in bed and did nothing. Sometimes at night, Chase and Michael could hear him crying himself to sleep but they just rolled over and tried to ignore him. They too were angry at what Logan did to Dana. Logan tried to call Dana but every single time he bailed and hung up before he even pressed 'Call'.

Finally, he decided that enough was enough. He was going to call her and he wasn't going to chicken out. He needed her and he couldn't live like this forever. He couldn't live without her forever. He dialed her number slowly; pausing and taking deep breathes between each numeral. Then he took the deepest breath he could and held it. He listened to the phone ring. He didn't expect her to answer but then- she did.

"Hello?"

"…" Logan froze. He couldn't speak. He didn't even plan what he was going to say.

"Hello? Logan are you there?" She sounded like she was in a good mood.

Logan snapped out of his thoughts and blinked his eyes for a moment to concentrate.

"Hi Dana."

"What do you want?"-Or maybe she wasn't in such a good mood.

"I want to talk to you about what happened. I know that it sounded bad but really, I think that if I explained it to you that you would understand." That sounded pretty reasonable.

"I don't want to hear about it Reese-" and there she goes with the _'Reese'_ thing again.

"Would you stop calling me Reese! My name is Logan!" He barked.

"No I won't _Reese,_" Dana stressed. "As I was saying. I don't want to hear about it. You had your chance and you ruined it. I'm moving on. Good bye Logan."

"No Dana! Wait. Please, just let me explain," Logan begged. "Please!"

Dana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever Logan. Meet me at the beach in five. If your not there before me, I'm leaving."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Logan rejoiced. "Cya there."

Logan hung up the phone and ran full speed out of the door, not even bothering to lock it. He ran to the beach at full speed and sat down, wondering what he was going to say.

About ten minutes later, Dana arrived.

"What happened to meeting at the beach in five?" Logan smirked.

"Cut the bullshit or I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay, sorry. No bullshit; got it. Just don't leave."

Then there was silence.

"Well are you gonna 'fess up or stand there like a bump on a log?" Dana asked.

"Dana I want to apologize and say that I am _so_ sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear. One minute she was asking me to help her sweep the floor in the Science Lab and the next I was being shoved into a closet and the door was being shut. Then she just forced her lips onto mine. Zoey opened the door and I don't know what she thought she saw or what she did see. The next thing I knew she was screaming at me and then I went back to my room. But I didn't kiss her!" Dana stared at him as if searching for some sort of evidence of lying. She found none. But when Logan looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes he felt even _guiltier_.

"Dana.. That may not have been the truth." Dana looked at him angrily and was about to storm off but Logan stopped her. "But don't go just yet. The part that may have not been 100 percent truthful was the part about me kissing her. I- I don't know if I kissed back. I don't think I did but I might have. I don't know what had gotten into me. But I guess I- I- I don't know what I guess. But I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it if I did. I didn't want to kiss back, I just did. And I am so, so, _so _sorry."

Dana crossed her arms and turned around. She tried to process all of this through her mind. She let one tear slip from her eye. Logan just stood there feeling more sorry then he ever had in his whole life and _boy_ did he have a lot of things to be sorry for.

Then she softly asked him, "What took you so long to tell me this?"

Logan thought hard.

"I don't know. I guess I was scared and I felt too bad. I didn't want to admit what I had done. I didn't want to believe that this happened. I felt horrible. I needed you yet I couldn't do anything about it. I was too miserable.

Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give ,I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.

Dana turned to him. She had made up her mind.

"I'm sorry Logan. But I need a break. I just need a little time on my own for now. Time away… from… you." Then she burst into tears and collapsed to her knees.

Logan sprinted towards her and was about to reach down to help her back up when she swatted his hand away. "Go Logan. Leave." She sobbed.

Logan took one last look at her to see if she really wanted him to go. She hugged her knees to her chest and bawled. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Logan shook his head before walking away sadly.

After the beach, Logan had trudged back to his dorm and explained the story to Chase and Michael. They heard him out and forgave him. Logan still kept inside for the next few weeks but eventually he came out of his room when he heard that Dana had found a new boyfriend to replace himself. Now he knew that Dana really had moved on. After all, she _was _dating someone else wasn't she? Now he was in second place. And he had to wait for his second chance. This made Logan even more depressed. But he refused to live indoors again. He continued to hang out with the guys but he went somewhere else every time the girls of room 101 were involved.

Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.

A week after Dana and her new boyfriend, Jonathan had started dating, Logan received a call from Dana but he refused to answer it. She kept calling over and over and over again. But he just let it ring. At one point he put it on silent and left it there as he went to play basketball with Chase and Michael.

Half way through the gameZoey came speedily onto the court, snatching the ball out of Chase's hands.

"Guys, hurry! It's Dana, something bad happened to her but she won't tell us what. She just keeps shaking on her bed and mumbling unidentified sentences!"

Logan grabbed the ball out of Zoey's hands and hucked it at the wall with all his might. Then he started to curse violently.

"Damn it Logan! Damn it! You're such an idiot! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled at himself.

"Whoa Logan, chill out man and let's just get to Dana." Michael said placing a hand on his shoulder. Logan whacked it off.

"No man. No way. I'm not done. I can be such an _ass_hole sometimes! She kept calling and calling and calling. But would I answer it? No! I even put it on silent and left it in our dorm to ring! I am such a jerk!"

"Okay, okay we get it Logan. Now let's go!" Zoey screamed, her southern accent showing more now then ever.

She took the lead with Chase coming in behind. Logan came in third and Michael made sure that Logan never strayed apart from the group.

When the four got to room 101, Zoey burst through the door and ran to Dana's side. Lola and Nicole were already trying to console her. Just as Zoey had described, the poor girl indeed was shaking vigorously and mumbling non-audible words.

"Clear!" Logan ordered and the three girls backed away slowly.

Logan sat down beside her and pulled her into him against the back of the wall. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered kindly to her, "Day? Hey Day, tell me what happened."

"We- we were watching a- a movie. A- a- and he sa- id "let's- let's g- g- go ba- ack to m- m- m- my roo –oo –oo –oo –oom. I said o- okay. So we went. When we g- g- g- got there. He started to k- kiss me. I kissed ba- ack. Then he started to t- t- take off my- my- my clothes. Then he r- r- r- rape- d me!" She stuttered and sobbed.

Logan hugged her even tighter.

"Dana. I-"

"I t- t- tried to c- call you. But you w- wouldn't ans- swer."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I'd have known you were in an emergency I woulda answered. I was just upset. I'm sorry. I should've answered. I'm such an asshole. I should have put you first."

"N- no you're not. Jonathan is." She tried to smile.

"We both are. But I'm going to make sure that he pays. That's the most traumatizing thing that you can do to a girl. A person."

Dana just kept on crying and Logan just kept on hugging her. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear until he had lulled her to sleep. He let her fall lightly onto her bed and he covered her with a blanket.

Meanwhile the others still didn't even know half of the story.

"Well?" Zoey questioned.

"Yeah buddy, what happened?" Chase asked.

"Jonathan raped her." Logan said calmly yet raged.

"_He_ did _what_?!" They all whisper-yelled.

"You heard me and man is that bastard going to pay!"

While Dana slept, they all made a plan on how Jonathan was going to pay. The first thing Michael suggested was to kill him. Zoey, of course being the more reasonable one, talked him out of it by saying "If we kill him, he'll only suffer for about 3 minutes at the longest. I say we beat him up and put him in the I.C.U." They all agreed on it. Then the boys decided that it was about time they left and got some rest. They'd need the energy for tomorrow.

Logan silently walked over to Dana's bed and kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving. As he turned around he heard her stir and mumble his name.

He turned around and answered. "Yeah D?"

"Don't leave me here alone."

"Your not alone. You have Zoey, Lola and Nicole."

"How will they protect me?" She asked, her eyes still shut.

"Your safe Dana. Don't worry." He said as he kneeled down and came to eye level with her.

"I'm not worried. I'd just feel safer if you were here."

"Where would I sleep?"

"With me."

Logan looked at her shocked. Even after being raped, she wanted him to sleep beside her. But if it was what she wanted, it's what she would get.

"Okay." Dana smiled and Logan smiled back. Logan turned to face the guys.

"Umm guys? Mind if I stay here for the night?"

"What?" Chase mouthed to him.

"Dana." Logan mouthed back.

Chase shook his head. "No problem. Right guys?"

"No. Not a problem at all." They all agreed.

"Just one thing." Lola requested.

"What's that?"

"When we get changed, you need to _vamoose_."

"Duh!" Logan said.

"Well then," Nicole shooed. "_vamoose._"

All three guys were shoved out the door as the girls got changed.

"Cya later Lo." Chase and Michael waved as they retreated back to their dorm room.

Logan just waited patiently outside the door.

What you give is always what you get.  
There's so much I haven't given yet.  
If you could give another second chance.  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.)

My friends are telling me they saw you with someone.  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.)  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.  
I don't know why I ever waited to say.  
Cuz I'm just dying just to see you.

Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.

My last mistake, putting my friends first.  
I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse.  
You were the first to give I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place to get a second chance.

Finally the girls had finished and Zoey let him in. Logan already had a t-shirt on. He just needed to take off his jeans.

"Umm girls, boxers don't bug you or anything right?"

"As long as nothing decides to pop out. Then no." Logan blushed at Lola's comment.

"No worries."

Logan took off his jeans and got into bed with Dana. Zoey turned the light off and there were no sounds at all. Dana snuggled closer to Logan and Logan wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

"Dana?" Logan whispered.

"Hmm?" Dana mumbled.

"I love you."

"I love you too Logan."

Both went to sleep with smiles on their faces. Happy to be back with the one they loved. Logan was in first place and he had his second chance. This time he wasn't going to screw it up. He had so much to give and he was going to give it all.

Brittany McMillan – 2007 - ff. net(C)


End file.
